


Welcome to the World of the Supernatural

by IlaikHeda



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Everyone basically has anxiety, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, This is a vampire/ werewolf fic, if you look close enough it’s almost like twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlaikHeda/pseuds/IlaikHeda
Summary: Gerard and Mikey just moved to their new school in Denver. They both make fast friends, but Mikey’s chosen the group of people Dallon and his brothers told Gerard to stay away from. Will the Way brothers be able to keep their new friends from starting stuff with each other? Or will they be dragged into the new world they have yet to discover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once again I am choosing to write something that isn’t Welcome to the Dark Days of this Secret Life Untold...sorry. But anyways, this fic I’m super excited about...for once I actually am writing a plot and going from there. Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Also, the title is supposed to be a play on the full title of Pretty. Odd. 
> 
> Welcome to the Sound of Pretty. Odd.

Gerard has never been a fan of much of anything. He’s a quiet kid, who has social anxiety, wants to write music, and draw art. His parents, however, have different ideas. They always made him be social. They signed him up for soccer, but that was short lived. Then his parents told him, and his brother Mikey, that they were moving to Denver, Colorado; to a bigger school than he had ever been to before. Thankfully, they moved in the beginning of the summer, so he could try to make some friends. That didn’t happen though. So today, on the first day of school, he walks to school alone. Mikey went early to hang out with his new friends. As his new school comes into view, he sees a kid standing alone.

“Hello?” Gerard asks, walking up to the boy. He looks at Gerard as if the boy was used to people walking right by him.

“Can I help you?” the boy asks, looking Gerard over. The boy is wearing a leather jacket with a black t-shirt with skulls on it, and black ripped jeans. To Gerard, the boy looked like someone who doesn’t want to be noticed by people.

“Um, I’m not sure. I’m new here, and I don’t really know,” Gerard stumbles through his words, inwardly cursing himself because this always happens when he talks to new people. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” the boy questions. He doesn’t seem amused by Gerard’s uncertainty, instead, he seems intrigued, but also concerned. Gerard sighs.

“I don’t know where any of my classes are, and my brother left early, so I have no one to be with, and then I saw you. I’m sorry, I have anxiety, and then I ramble, and I’m just sorry,” Gerard rambles, watching the boys’ expression turn to understanding.

“I used to have anxiety, so I completely understand what you’re going through, so there’s nothing to be sorry for. And, let me see your schedule,” the boy says. Gerard pulls his schedule out of his pocket and hands it to the boy, who takes it from him. He studies it for a second before smiling. “We have three classes together. And you have some classes with my, uh, siblings,” the boy explains. 

“Wow! What classes? And how many siblings do you have?”

“We have band, english, and chemistry. But the cool thing is, all my siblings are in the same english and band class as us. And I have two siblings...brothers actually,” the boy answers. Gerard smiles. Maybe this school won’t be so bad. 

“That’s so cool cool that you have class with all of them! My brother is too young to have any classes with me,” Gerard replies. The boy looks at him like he just said a joke.

“Having class with them sounds worse than it seems. You see, they’re all very protective...we all are, so every time I talk to someone they don’t know, things can get...not good,” the boy says, finishing his sentence right as another boy walks up.

“Hey Frank. Who’s this?” a boy asks, giving Gerard an odd look. The boy, Frank, flares at the boy in front of him.

“My new friend,” Frank answers.

“That doesn’t say much. What’s your name?” the boy asks Gerard.

“Gerard Way. Can I ask what yours is?” Gerard asks timidly.

“Brendon Urie. Now Frank, is Gerard on the right side?” Brendon asks, making Franks eyes go wide with shock.

“Brendon?! I thought we weren’t supposed to say anything!” Frank asks, shocked, making Brendon laugh. 

“Gerard, I’m sorry about my brother. See, we have this thing where have our friends choose a side. You ever see Twilight?” Brendon asks. Gerard nods. “Good. So Team Jacob or Team Edward?”

“That’s easy. Team Edward,” Gerard answers and the two boys visibly seem to relax. 

“Good answer!” Brendon smiles. “I think we’re all going to be good friends.”

“Me too, as long as you’re okay with that,” Frank tells Gerard.

“Of course I am.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to head to class early. Sarah’s there and I have to have some fun with her,” Brendon laughs, turning, he walks right into some kid, making them both fall to the ground. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry. I heard you say something about Sarah, so I was just going to try to warn you that she’s not very nice,” the kid says, still on the ground. 

“I know she is. I’ll tell you a little secret, Sarah has a crush on me, so I decided to poke fun at her, and maybe lead her on. Give her a taste of her own medicine,” Brendon tells the kid, making him laugh.

“Good. I’m Ryan Ross, by the way,” Ryan says, standing up and readjusting his patterned scarf so it lays flat against his vest. 

“Brendon Urie. And thanks for the warning.”

“Anytime. Do you mind if I walk with you until you get to Sarah?”

“Of course not. Let’s go,” Brendon says, the two of them “leaving Gerard and Frank. Gerard looks over to see Frank scrunching his nose.

“Why are you making a face?”

“Hmm? Oh, um. They both like each other, even though they just met. It’s- complicated,” Frank answers.

“How’s it complicated? It’s not like you could sense Brendon having a crush,” Gerard laughs. Frank laughs with him.

“I can sense peoples emotions sometimes. Like, if you walked to school tomorrow, and you’re shoulders are slumped and you won’t look me in the eye, I know that you’re upset. With my brothers, it’s even easier to read them,” Frank answers. Gerard nods his head in understanding. It’s the same with his brother. Whenever Mikey was upset, he could sense it without his brother saying anything. 

“It’s kinda the same with me and my brother. It’s kinda cool that you can do it with other people too.”

“Sometimes it’s nice. But sometimes I’ll see Sarah or Lyn-Z, and I just know that they’re in a pissy mood, so it pisses me off,” Frank grumbles, making Gerard laugh. It’s been a long time since he’s laughed like this. When him and his family lived in New Mexico, he had a friend similar to Frank. His name was Bob. He was always there for Gerard, and helped him through his depression.

“That doesn’t seem like a bad thing. At least you can warn people, ya know?”

“I guess that’s true. And, I’m sorry about Brendon. He’s a little crazy,” Frank admits.

“Oh, it’s fine. He seems like an okay crazy person,” Gerard replies. Usually, he tries to stay away from people, especially the crazy ones. But Brendon seems different. Frank laughs loudly.

“I’ll have to tell him that when we see him in class. Speaking of class, we should head to the band room,” Frank says, grabbing his book bag from the ground. “Not gonna lie, the band room can be kinda hard to find,” Frank says as they walk through the front doors of the school. Inside, the school is full of students, at least double the amount from his old school. His hands start to shake. Why does he have to have anxiety? Why can’t he just go to school without getting freaked out by the number of people he has to be around? Frank puts his hand on his shoulder to help him know he’s by his side. It takes almost five minutes to walk to the band room, and thankfully there aren’t more than thirty people in the room. Gerard is surprised to see Brendon and Ryan sitting in the room, with another kid by him. Off in the corner, he notices, are two kids with longer hair, glaring at Brendon.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were in band! That’s so cool! By the way, this is Dallon, our other brother,” Brendon says excitedly, making Dallon glare at him. 

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t...he’s not a people person,” Frank laughs. Now, Dallon glares at him.

“You’re right Frank, I’m not. Remember the last time I trusted a huma- I mean a new student?” Dallon says, trying to stay calm. Brendon glances to the two boys in the corner, then back to his brother. Gerard’s mind is pulled away from the conversation for a second. Did he almost say humans?

“We all know about that, but Ryan and Gerard are different,” Brendon defends his friends. Gerard looks at his new friends in confusion. None of this conversation makes any sense to him. 

“Wait? What are you talking about?” Ryan asks, looking at Gerard to see if he knows anything, but he just shrugs.

“Nothing-“

“A couple years ago Dallon met this new kid, he’s actually in the corner over there. Anyways, Dallon and this kid started to fall for each other. They started dating, but then Dallon found out something about the kid, and shot went down,” Frank explains, glancing to the kids in the corner.

“What was the secret, or whatever it was?” Gerard asks.

“It doesn’t matter. Just, don’t talk to them,” Frank replies. He looks down at his hands. The tension between the brothers is high, so what the hell happened? As bad as he wants to find out what happened, he’s not going to say anything. 

“Can you at least tell us their names? So we know who to stay away from in the hallways?” Ryan asks.

“Ray Toro and Spencer Smith. Spencer’s the one with the long hair and the wannabe beard,” Brendon answers. He doesn’t say it anger though. It’s like he used to know Spencer and Ray. Maybe they used to be friends?

“They seem scary and mean,” Gerard mumbles, making the boys laugh, even Dallon.

“They’re like Sarah and Lyn-Z. Please, just stay away then,” Brendon replies. Dallon nods his head in agreement just as the first bell rings, signalling his first day at his new school to start.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time eighth period rolls around, Gerard is exhausted. He’s spent most of his day trying to avoid talking to people, which didn’t work out too well. So, as he walks into the chemistry room, he groans when he sees that the board in the front of the room has homework on it.

“Aye! Gerard! How’s your first day of school going?” Brendon asks from his seat in the back of the room. Gerard makes his way to the back, and sits down in a desk.

“I’m so tired, like I don’t even know how I can be this tired,” Gerard grumbles as Frank and Ryan walk into the room, taking a seat next to the two boys. 

“Hey guys,” Ryan says.

“Hey, hows your day been?” Brendon asks, making Gerard roll his eyes. 

“I’ve had better,” Ryan answers. “I’m guessing you feel the same?” Ryan asks Gerard.

“Yeah. How’d you guess?”

“You look dead. Dude, what happened?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Frank laughs. Gerard smiles slightly. Even though he feels like crap, he still wants to talk to his friends...which is a first.

“People give me anxiety... actually, almost everything does, but today was just a lot. New people and classes, plus we have a ton of homework,” Gerard explains. He’s pretty surprised at himself, usually he doesn’t open up to people like this. Mikey is going to be so proud of him when he tells him. The bell rings, and Brendon groans loudly, making the teacher glare at him.

“Welcome to honors chemistry. I’m Mr. Stump, and I’m giving you all one warning. Do not break the rules, or you’ll have hell to pay. Now, get out your notebooks, we’re starting chapter one,” Mr. Stump says, turning to the white board to start writing notes.

****

By the end of class, Gerard is about ready to cry. He understood nothing they did in class, and all they did was significant figures. So, when the final bell rings, Gerard tries to run out of the room to the bathroom, but someone grabs his bicep.

“Hey, wait up,” Ryan says, but Gerard pulls away. He knows Ryan is behind him, so he continues to run to the nearest exit. He pushes open the door, letting the warm air engulf him. It feels like a small weight has been lifted off of his chest. For some stupid reason, he thought that his anxiety wouldn’t be bad today. “Gerard?” Ryan asks, his voice concerned. Gerard slowly turns his attention to his friend. “Are you okay?”

“Umm...I will be,” Gerard answers, hoping to make Ryan look less worried. It doesn’t seem to help so he adds, “I have anxiety, as you know, and uh, I guess that class was my breaking point. I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

You had us kinda worried. But as long as you’re okay, that’s what matters,” Ryan answers sincerely. He puts his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

“Thanks. And I really will be fine. I just...I honestly should get home,” Gerard admits. He feels bad that he can’t stay, but know how much more social interactions he can take.

“I’ll walk with you. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Ryan says, giving him a small smile. Gerard gives a small smile back. He’s lucky to have met someone like Ryan.

“If you’re sure. I don’t live far from here. Maybe a ten minute walk.”

“I am. I have anxiety too. Mine used to be so bad that I had trouble doing basic stuff. I’m on a medication, and I’m slowly weening off of it,” Ryan says as they start the walk to Gerard’s house.

“I don’t understand how people can just, get over their anxiety. Like, it seems so hard, and I don’t know if I can do it.”

“I felt the same way. Hell, I still sometimes feel that way. For me, I found things that make me calm. One of them is, I write music,” Ryan says. Gerard smiles. No one except for Mikey, Frank, and now Ryan, have tried to help him with his anxiety. Bob tried for a little bit, but he gave up. He said that it was too much for him to handle, and that he needed to focus on his mental health. 

“Sometimes I draw. And write music.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could draw, but I’ve never been any good,” Ryan answers. Gerard smiles at his friends genuine response. It’s different to have someone in your life that actually cares about you’re well being.

“Maybe sometime I could teach about art. Once you have it down, it’s super easy,”  
Gerard answers. Not many people have seen his art, so he’s kinda nervous.

“That would be so nice of you! Maybe I’ll show you some of my music. It’s only fair, ya know?” 

“To be honest, I’d rather show you the music I’ve written.”

“Show me whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Really? Most people would just kinda force me to show them.”

“Well, I’m not most people.”

“I know,” Gerard answers, stopping in front of his house. It has a pale blue/grey siding with a dark grey wooden rail around the front porch. His parents decided on buying a two story house just so they could have the extra space. “Well, this is my stop,” Gerard says lamely.

“Seriously?”

“Um, yeah.”

“My house is right next door,” Ryan says with a huge smile, making Gerard’s worry fade away. Far a moment, Gerard was worried that Ryan didn’t like his house.

“Oh my god! What are the odds?” Gerard laughs. 

“I know right? Well, I guess I’ll head home,” Ryan says, turning to walk away.

“Hey, wait! I can show you some of my music if you want,” Gerard says, his heart skipping a beat. He doesn’t want Ryan to leave yet, and that surprises him. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d love too,” Ryan smiles, walking with Gerard to his house. It’s quite different from us old house, but it’s a good different. Gerard leads his friend in the house and up to his room. He’s slightly embarrassed because it’s so messy. He walks to one of the boxes stacked in the corner. Carefully, he opens it and pulls out a CD. Most people would have kept the recording on their phones, but making his music physical just makes it better. 

“We’ll have to go downstairs to listen to it,” Gerard mumbles shyly. What if Ryan hates his music? It’s too late to back out now.

“That’s fine,” Ryan replies. As they make their way downstairs, Gerard notices how close Ryan is walking behind him, and it makes his heart skip a beat. As he pushes the CD into the music player, he sees Ryan smile. Once the music starts playing, filling the room with a gentle drum march and piano, Ryan’s smile turns into his jaw dropping. When the tempo changes, Ryan smiles again. By the time the song ends, Ryan is basically jumping up and down.

“What did you think?” 

“It sounded amazing! Like, I can’t even tell you how amazing that was!” Ryan all but squeals. He’s beaming, and it makes Gerard smile too. 

“Thank you. I played the piano and the snare drum. The snare is only eight measures, and I then I put it on a loop, so it probably doesn’t sound-“

“Dude, that was some of the best music I’ve ever heard. Have you thought adding some bass drums and electric and bass guitars?” Ryan asks, cutting Gerard off from his rambling. He considers Ryan’s suggestion for a couple seconds. The song right now seems unfinished.

“No, but it would sound better. Maybe you could help me find some chords that would work? And maybe just help me with everything?”

“I don’t know if I’m the right person to help you. Talk to Frank tomorrow. He said he was into music and writes it in his free time,” Ryan says.

“I will, but why can’t you help?”

“I write acoustic stuff. Sure, I can do electric, but it’s harder for me. I just don’t wanna mess this up for you,” Ryan explains. Gerard nods his head in understanding. He’s slightly hurt that Ryan isn’t going to help him, but at the same time he isn’t upset.

“I understand. Will you still listen to my music and give me feedback?”

“Of course I will! It’s not that I don’t to help you. I just feel like frank could help you better.”

“Thank you so much!” Gerard smiles, surging forwards to hug his friend. Ryan’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Am I interrupting something?” Mikey huffs, making Gerard jump away from the embrace. 

“Mikey!” Gerard hisses, his face turning bright red.

“Hello Gerard. Who’s your friend?” Mikey smiles. He’s always jokingly formal when he meets his brothers new friends.

“This is Ryan Ross,” Gerard says, still flushed. He’s certain that his brother will make fun of him for hugging his friend. Or even worse, joke about him being gay. No one knows that about him, and his life would surely end if people found out.

“Well Ryan, I’m Mikey, Gerard’s you get brother,” Mikey says. “Oh, and I brought home some friends too. They’re in the kitchen.”

“Why’d you just leave your friends?” Gerard jokes as his brother walks into the kitchen and returns a few seconds later. Gerard’s breath hitches. Those were the boys from this morning, the ones in the band room.

“This is Spencer Smith and Ray Toro,” Mikey says, ignoring the look on his face.

“We know who they are,” Ryan basically chokes out. Now, Mikey turns to look at him.

“Why do you say it like that?” Mikey asks, while Ray and Spencer frown at Gerard and Ryan.

“Because Spencer hurt Dallon,” Ryan answers.

“Who the hell is Dallon?” Mikey asks, starting to get frustrated.

“He’s Brendon and Frank’s brother. Dallon and Spencer used to date, and then Dallon found out a secret about him. And Spencer was mean to Dallon about it,” Gerard explains. He knows that it just sounds like gossip, but it’s true. Why would Dallon and his brothers lie?

“I can’t even believe Dallon would put me like that! None of that is true. We broke up because our, uh, families didn’t like us being together!” Spencer growls. Ray crosses his arms and takes a slight step closer to Spencer. 

“We don’t care that you were with a boy. It’s that you hurt Dallon emotionally!” Ryan says. Gerard can feel the tension growing. He can’t believe that his brother is friends with Dallon’s ex.

“Spence, they’re both clearly with them. We’re too late,” Ray finally says, making the Way brothers and Ryan look at him with confusion.

“Too late for what?” Mikey asks.

“We were gonna see if they wanted to be in our friend group, but it looks like they’ve already chosen Dallon,” Ray explains. He shifts like he’s uncomfortable about something, but Gerard can’t place what it could be. 

“Whatever. Why don’t we go then? If they don’t want to be your friends just because of one thing, then that’s their problem.” Mikey says, turning to walk out the door. Ray and Spencer follow him out. Gerard faces Ryan, his face slightly pale.

“What the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know, but we need to talk to Dallon and his brothers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Schools been kicking my ass

It takes Mikey four hours before he comes home. Gerard has been worrying, and Ryan staying by his side. As soon as the front door opens, Gerard stands up. 

“Where have you been?” He demands at his brother, who just shrugs while he takes a seat on the couch.

“Just been with some friends,” his brother grunts. Gerard hates it when his brother is like this. When he gets upset, he shits him out, and sometimes it take weeks for him to talk again. 

“Look, I don’t want you to be upset with me. I’ve done nothing wrong,” Gerard tries to say, but Mikey clearly doesn’t want to listen.

“You have! You haven’t given them a chance! You only listened to Dallon,” Mikey growls. Gerard is slightly scared about how his brother is acting. He has never been this rude before.

“You’re only listening to Spencer,” Ryan answers.

“So what. I’m allowed to be friends with whoever I want!”

“Mikey, chill out for a sec.”

“No. It’s not okay for you to just hate my friends because someone told you too.”

“That’s not it! You know that I don’t like bullies, so that’s why I don’t like Spencer. He hurt Dallon, and that’s not okay,” Gerard says. He can feel the tears that make their way to his eyes. What’s wrong with his brother? Usually he understands Gerard’s feelings about this kind of stuff, but tonight he’s just being rude. 

“I know how you feel about them. But seriously, you need to get over it,” Mikey shouts back. Gerard feels like he just got punched. His brother is never like this. He’s always understood why Gerard doesn’t like bullies. 

“What the hell Mikey? I’ve been trying for so long! You don’t have to be a bitch to me about it!” Gerard shouts, his tears spilling over.

“Cut the shit Gerard. It’s not hard to just avoid the bullies. But here, there aren’t any besides your new friends, so quit complaining.”

“Mikey! Shut up! This isn’t you. You’re never like this,” Gerard pleads. He senses Ryan come to stand behind him; he lightly puts a hand on the middle of his back. 

“Well you clearly don’t know me anymore. I’m done putting up with people’s crap.”

“What are you talking about?,” Ryan asks for Gerard. He’s thankful that his friend did that, because he’s not sure how much more he can take from his brother. 

“For one, Gerard, it’s your crap with your anxiety and depression. And the other, is people being jerks to Spencer and Ray,” Mikey growls. He glances at Gerard and Ryan. Something isn’t right with his brother. He’s too aggressive.

“Leave him alone!” Ryan shouts, slowly pushing Gerard behind him. Gerard starts to shake from his fear. He knows Ryan can feel him shaking, so he grabs Ryan’s hand, hoping that it’ll help him calm down.

“No. He’s always complaining about his anxiety, and I’m sick of it. He needs to grow up,” Mikey says, standing up and walking out the door. As the door slams shut, Gerard throws his arms around Ryan’s neck, sobbing.

“I-I’m trying to be better, but...sometimes it’s just so hard. Mikeys always been there for me...but- I don’t know what I did wrong,” Gerard sobs. Ryan’s arms tighten around him. He feels like he just failed his brother. Maybe if he could have been stronger, this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You haven’t done anything wrong. None of this is your fault,” Ryan soothes. His hand rubs the top of Gerard’s back. It reminds him of how his mother used to comfort him. He can’t understand why everyone in his life leaves in some way or another.

“But it is. If I wasn’t so messed up, Mikey would still be here.”

“You don’t know that. It doesn’t matter if you’re messed up or not. No one should leave you because of that.”

“But Mikey just did,” Gerard whispers, his sobs becoming ragged breaths. He slowly lets go of Ryan, his face becoming even more red, as he realises that he was just clinging to his friend. Boys don’t hang on each other like girls do. Gerard doesn’t agree with that because quite frankly, he loves clinging to his friends. It gives him a sense of protection. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have broken down like that,” Gerard mumbles. He looks down at his feet, but looks up at Ryan’s face when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Gerard, it’s okay. Sometimes we need to have those moments. Please don’t be sorry,” Ryan says softly. He lets go of his shoulder; he’s slightly shaking. “I hate to do this, but I need to get home. My dad’ll be pissed if I’m gone for too long,” Ryan explains, regret showing in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gerard answers. 

“I really am sorry. I wish my dad would let me stay out later.”

“Ryan, it’s fine. It’s late anyways, and it would suck if you got grounded on the first day of school,” Gerard laughs, making Ryan smile. 

“It sure would. I’ll see you tomorrow. I leave for school at seven, if you want to walk with me,” Ryan says, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Gerard smiles.

“Of course I’ll walk with you.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Ryan sighs lightly. He turns and walks out the front door, leaving Gerard alone. This time, he doesn’t mind being alone because he knows Ryan is right next door.

<><><><>

When Gerard wakes up the next morning, he remembers that Ryan offered to walk with him. He bolts out of bed, and rushes to get ready. When he walks out the door, he sees Ryan standing by his mailbox. Gerard walks to him with a smile on his face.

“Hey,” Gerard says. He can feel his heart speed up a little bit, but he doesn’t know why.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Better. But Mikey never came home though. How are you?” Gerard asks. Shortly after Ryan left, his parents called to check in on them. They explained that they were finishing a job in Nebraska. He lied, and told them that Mikey was already asleep. He’s used to lying to them, but it’s never been about his brother.

“I’m glad you’re better. And, I’m sure he just went to Spencer’s house or something. But honestly, not great,” Ryan answers. He glances at his friend, and he feels a pang if guilt. If Ryan wasn’t at his house trying to make him feel better, maybe he wouldn’t feel like this. 

“What’s wrong? It’s not because of last night, was it?” Gerard asks. Last night, Ryan mentioned that he had to get home, or his dad would be upset. This always happens with his friends. They try to help him, but they get in trouble with their families for never being at home. Mikey was right, he needs to grow up.

“It’s not really because if last night. My dad wasn’t even home when I got home, so it’s not that. I was mostly worried for you, which made me forget to make dinner for my dad, which pissed him off once he came home,” Ryan explains, while avoiding looking at Gerard. His hand rubs his shoulder, making Gerard frown.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything to make your dad be mad at you.”

“Gerard, it’s not your fault.

“But it is! If I wasn’t such a baby, I wouldn’t have needed you last night. My stupid anxiety makes everything so complicated. I just wish I could function like a normal person,” Gerard explains, in a slightly exasperated tone. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He can feel his heart starting to race, which means that an anxiety attack could happen. Why does he have to be like this?

“Gerard! Calm down! We all have things about ourselves that we don’t like. Just because you have anxiety doesn’t mean that you don’t function like a normal person. I don’t know if you know this, but none of us is normal,” Ryan explains, bitterness showing in his voice. Gerard is taken aback. Most people would try to sugarcoat what Ryan just said. But with everything Ryan just said, there has to be something about his statement that’s true about him. Nobody says stuff like that if it isn’t somehow true about yourself. 

“I’m trying, but my brother was someone who I always leaned on-“

“Maybe you could try not to lean on him so much.”

“I know. I’ll start drawing more. That usually helps,” Gerard mumbles. Ryan puts his arm around his shoulders. 

“It’s all going to be okay. I’m here for you,” Ryan mumbles back. They walk up to the school, spotting Frank, Brendon, and Dallon. Ryan doesn’t drop his arm, even when they are standing right in front of their friends. They don’t give them a weird look, only one of understanding, which makes Ryan feel oddly happy. But he doesn’t know why.

“Hey,” Gerard mumbles, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Dallon shifts between his brothers. 

“So, your brother?” Frank asks, looking at Dallon, who nods. Ryan lets go if his shoulder, seeming to sense that Gerard might get upset.

“What about him?”

“You sent Brendon a text saying that your brother was really close with Spencer and Ray, and that he was being a bitch. What happened?” Brendon asks. He looks at Ryan, then to Gerard. He know that Brendon knows Ryan was with him last night, so that means that maybe his new friends can help him with his brother.

“He came home with Spencer and Ray. Ryan and I tried to tell him what happened and he got pissed and left. Twice,” Gerard explains. He purposefully leaves out the part where Mikey said he was being a baby.

“He kept saying that Gerard needed to just get over his anxiety. Gerard said that Mikey has never acted like that before,” Ryan adds making Gerard duck his head in embarrassment. He’s never told anyone, or had anyone say anything about his anxiety like this, and how his brother has helped him so much.

“That’s a dick move to make,” Frank huffs.

“How was he acting? Like, did he seem seem overly aggressive?” Brendon asks, looking at Gerard. He slowly lifts his head so he can look at his friends.

“Yes. He seemed angry, and it was either; I listen to him, or he leaves,” Gerard answers. He’s starting to get confused at how Brendon seemed to know how his brother was acting. But at the same time, if Brendon can help with Mikey, he’s more than willing to listen.

“Well shit,” Brendon mumbles. 

“What do you mean ‘well shit?’” Gerard asks. He leans against Ryan’s shoulder. He responds by putting his hand lightly on his hip. He vaguely cares that Ryan has his arm around him. It’s kinda nice. It makes him feel stronger when Ryan’s next to him.

“It means that we have a problem,” Dallon says. His brothers look at him with surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asks.

“It’s complicated,” Frank mutters. He glances at Gerard, but quickly looks away. Gerard is so confused it makes his head hurt. What has Mikey done, and how does Dallon and his brothers know about it? It doesn’t make any sense for his new friends to know what the hell happened to his brother.

“No it’s not. Tell me what happened to my brother,” Gerard snaps. He doesn’t care how he sounds at the moment. He’s losing his brother, and he needs to know how to get him back. Dallon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As he opens his eyes, they seem darker somehow. Almost like there is a weight of a secret waiting to be told. 

“I can’t right now, because it is complicated,” Dallon snaps back. He shakes his head slightly, then adds, “We’ll explain everything, but here is not the place for it. And once you know, things will only get more complicated.”

“No one knows about this either. Dallon’s right, once you know, there’s no going back,” Frank adds, finally raising his eyes to Gerard’s. His eyes also seem darker, but Gerard can’t see why. They’re just teenagers, so how do they have a secret this big?


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard avoids Frank, Gerard, and Dallon for the rest of the week. He wants to know what’s wrong with his brother, but a small part of him doesn’t want to get involved in a secret that big. Mikey rarely came home, so Ryan stayed with him. It’s been a couple of hours since school let out, and Ryan and Gerard are sitting on his couch watching some tv shows. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ryan asks. Gerard nods his head, but doesn’t look at him. “Why have you been avoiding Dallon and all them? I thought you wanted to find out what happened to Mikey.”

“I do. But don’t you think it’s a little much?” Gerard asks. He knows that this question was coming. Especially since Ryan knows how close Mikey is to him.

“What is a little much?”

“Their secret,” Gerard says plainly. It’s not like he hasn’t been wondering about it. He wants to know, but is it worth it to know their secret? Beside him, Ryan nods his head.

“Oh. Well, it does seem pretty odd. How do they have secrets like that? They’re only teenagers,” Ryan answers. 

“I’ve asked myself the same thing. It just doesn’t make sense that Mikey’s involved.”

“It doesn’t. But what else can we do?” Ryan asks, as he stands up to face Gerard. “We have to find out what’s going on. It makes me sad that you’re upset.”

“You’re right. I’ll call Brendon,” Gerard says. He stands up and walks to the kitchen. But before he enters the room, he turns around. “And you don’t have to feel sad for me. I’m not worth it.” He walks into the kitchen, heart racing. No one has ever felt sad for him because he’s upset. He picks up his phone and calls Brendon. He tries to forget what Ryan said because Gerard is taking it as a compliment from someone who has feelings for him; feelings of more than a friend. The phone rings twice before Brendon picks up. 

“Hello?” Brendon’s voice asks.

“Hi. So...we want to know what’s going on.”

“You do?” Brendon asks skeptically.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for avoiding you guys all week.” 

“It’s fine, I guess. So, I’m, I’ll have Dallon come and get you two.”

“Okay. Thanks, Brendon.”

“No problem. Dallon will be there in twenty minutes. And, pack an overnight bag too. He wants you guys to stay over.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Because telling you isn’t just a five minute thing. And...” he sighs. “We’re going to have to protect you.”

“From what?” 

“You’ll find out. Look, I trust you. And, I’m sorry I’ve been an ass to you. It wasn’t fair, and I shouldn’t have forced Ryan away from you guys too.”

“It’s okay. Honestly, I would’ve done the same thing. But don’t apologise to me about forcing Ryan away. That’s something you need to talk to him about.”

“I know.”

“Okay. I’ve got to go, we’re low on food, and I need to pick some up before you guys get here. Dallon should be there soon, by the way.”

“Okay. See you later,” Gerard says. He ends the call, and walks back out to Ryan.

“So what’s gonna happen?” Ryan asks curiously.

“Dallon is going to pick us up. But they want us to stay the night,” Gerard explains. He’s a little nervous about staying with Brendon, Frank, and Dallon, but it surprises him that he’s also excited.

“Are you okay with that? You were really upset with them earlier this week...” Ryan mentions hesitantly. He stands up and walks up to Gerard. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I want to. But...Brendon explained why he wants us to stay over.”

“And why’s that?”

“He said that they’re gonna have to protect us once we know their secret,” Gerard mumbles. He looks at Ryan’s face to see if he’s upset. He’s not. 

“And you’re still okay going?” Ryan asks softly. He brings a hand up so it rests on Gerard’s cheek. He knows what Ryan wants, and he knows he wants the same. All Ryan can do is nod his head. Ryan smiles slightly, then leans in. He plants his lips on Gerard’s. He pulls away, hoping that Ryan won’t get upset. He’s wanted to kiss Ryan since they first met. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Ryan says, stopping his hand. 

“No, it’s okay. I’ve just never done that before,” Gerard explains. Ryan smiles and hugs Gerard. “Thank you,” he whispers. They pull away from each other. 

“We should probably pack. Dallon should be here soon,” Ryan says. He blushes then adds, “Can I borrow some clothes? My dad...I just don’t want to deal with him right now.”

“Sure. Let me go get them,” Gerard answers. He rushes up the stairs. Once he gets to his room, he grabs a backpack from his closet, and throws two shirts and two sweatpants in the bag. He runs back downstairs just as the doorbell rings. Ryan answers it. Dallon is standing there wearing a tight army green shirt with khakis and a black leather jacket. 

“You guys ready?” Dallon asks. Once Gerard is standing face to face with him, he realises that his hair looks wind-tossed. 

“Yeah,” Ryan replies. He walks out the door with Gerard right behind him. They all get into Dallon’s car. Gerard immediately notices that the seats are a genuine dark leather; which isn’t cheap, which also means that in general, the car is extremely nice. Dallon pulls out of the driveway and starts the drive to his house. 

“Sorry I took so long to come and get you guys. I was up in the mountains,” Dallon explains, glancing in the rear view mirror. Curiosity sparks in Gerard, but he doesn’t ask anything. As nervous and scared as he was, it all seems to go away.

“It’s not a problem. But why were you in the mountains?” Ryan asks, clearly just as curious as Gerard is. Dallon slightly smiles in the mirror.

“I was hunting.”

“I don’t want to say you’re wrong, but it doesn’t look like you’ve been hunting,” Ryan says. He looks at Gerard, but doesn’t hold his gaze. Dallon chuckles, and turns onto a road that leads into the mountains.

“I haven’t been hunting in the way you think I have. We’ll explain everything, and it should all make sense,” Dallon answers. He turns into a driveway, and a few seconds later, parks his car in front of a stunning house. The word house might not be the best word to describe it. Mansion fits better. The house is made with dark grey stone, with a dark oak wood door. 

“Damn,” Gerard says in awe as he gets out of the car, with Ryan following behind him. 

“Damn, is one word to use. How come you don’t ever talk about your house?” Ryan asks, turning his attention to Dallon, who only shrugs.

“We don’t really want people to find out. You see, people like us and consider us popular. We don’t really like that though. We don’t want people to only like us because we have money,” Dallon explains. He begins to walk to the front door. He opens it and walks in. Gerard has never seen a house this nice before. It’s like walking into a castle. The grey wood floor extends into three different hallways, with the entry way being two stories tall. Dallon leads them through the hallway directly in front of them. It leads into a kitchen and a grand living room. Gerard immediately spots Frank sitting on the floor with an acoustic guitar and sheet music scattered around him. He looks up and smiles. 

“Hey guys,” Frank says, while Dallon shakes his head.

“I’m sorry for his mess,” Dallon sighs, which makes Frank laugh. He stands up and walks to her brother.

“This is literally the only mess in the house. Dallon’s just being weird. So, rumor has it, that you two want some answers,” Frank says to Gerard and Ryan. Gerard nods, and feels his face heat up. He has no reason to be nervous, but yet he his. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry by the way,” Gerard says. He glances at Frank’s face. He doesn’t look upset, but there is a sadness in his eyes. It makes Gerard upset. He never meant to be rude to his new friends. He’s lost, and he did the only thing he knew how to do...isolate himself. He did that with Bob and that was the beginning of them losing their friendship. He’s lucky that Frank and his brothers are willing to give him a second chance. 

“Why are you sorry?” Frank asks gently. He sets his guitar on the floor by the wall, and stands up. 

“For avoiding you. I shouldn’t have done that, and I feel like I forced Ryan to stay with me. I’m just...I’m sorry,” Gerard explains. He finally looks up at Frank. He gives him a small, comforting smile.

“It’s all okay. It’s not like you purposely set out to be an ass to us. You were scared,” Frank says softly. He reaches his arms out, and Gerard steps into the embrace. “I’m not mad or upset. Just, if something like that happens again; talk to me about it,” Frank adds in a whisper. He pulls away, and smiles again. Gerard looks at Ryan, hoping that he’ll get the hint that he wants Ryan to put an arm around him. He does, so Ryan puts his arm around his waist. 

“I’m home!” Brendon shouts from the kitchen, startling Gerard. He never heard the door open. Dallon only rolls his eyes as his brother walks in the room. When Brendon looks at them, Ryan drops his arm.

“We can see that,” Dallon mumbles.

“Well...since you’re here, I think we have some explaining to do,” Frank says. He looks between his brothers to see their reactions.

“I agree,” Brendon says. He nudged Dallon, who sighs.

“Okay. So, umm, I don’t really know where to start. Do you guys believe in monsters?” Dallon asks. Gerard frowns. What kind of question is that?

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it,” Ryan responds, while giving Gerard a weird look. Gerard shrugs.

“I guess there could be monsters. Why?” Gerard asks.

“Because that’s what we are,” Brendon says. Frank smacks him on his head. 

“You make it seem like we’re these god-awful people,” Frank says. Dallon grabs Frank’s arm, and pulls him away from Brendon. Gerard looks at Ryan, with fear in his eyes.

“I mean, we kind of are,” Dallon says. He looks at Ryan and Gerard. He immediately notices the looks on their faces. Gerard is really worried about what kind of people Frank and his brothers are. It makes no sense that they’re monsters or bad people. They’ve not acted like it.

“What are you talking about? You guys aren’t monsters. You’re too nice for that,” Ryan protests. He’s clearly upset, Gerard knows that, but he can’t do much about it. Dallon laughs, startling the boys. 

“Why are you laughing?” Gerard asks. Now he’s upset too.

“We aren’t those kinds of monsters,” Frank says, while glaring at his brothers. 

“Yeah, we just...” Brendon starts, then sighs. He runs a hand through his hair. “Why is this so hard to explain?” 

“Because we haven’t told anyone in...well damn. I think it’s been close to a hundred years,” Frank answers. Gerard’s head is starting to hurt. None of this is making any sense. No one in this house is a hundred years old, so how haven’t they told anyone this in that long?

“Has it really been that long?” Brendon asks.

“Yeah, because we turned you in 1924. So, yeah...I guess it’s getting close to a hundred years,” Frank concludes. 

“I guess I kinda forgot when I was turned,” Brendon shrugs.

“That’s because you were dying,” Dallon responds. Before Brendon can respond, Gerard cuts in.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gerard asks, slightly exasperated. He thinks he knows what they’re talking about, and it makes him a little sick with exasperation. 

“We’re vampires,” Frank says plainly, like it’s the easiest thing to say. Gerard’s heart is thundering in his chest. This can’t be right. Monsters don’t exist, right? But...it does give some explanations. It would explain why Frank can sense feelings, and why Dallon was hunting in the mountains. So, what does this have to do with Mikey? Frank and his brothers are the exact opposite of Mikey. They’re too nice and gentle to be like Mikey. 

“Before you ask about your brother, let us explain,” Dallon says. He rubs his eyes, then turns his attention to Gerard. 

“The reason why we don’t like Ray and Spencer is because they’re werewolves. I used to date Spencer, and after a couple months I found out he was a werewolf. With him, he’s a wolf by blood, which means that he wasn’t turned, he was born that way, and that’s why I didn’t see it sooner. Spencer became agressive, and mean. Your brother is a werewolf, Gerard. He’s shown all the signs, and he’s hanging out with Ray and Spencer,” Dallon explains. Gerard supposés it makes sense, but just...what the fuck? How did Mikey fall into this?

“So...you’re vampires, and Mikey and his friends are werewolves?” Ryan asks hesitantly.

“Yup,” Brendon says lightly, like it’s the most normal thing in the world to admit that you’re a vampire. Gerard feels weird, but not in a bad way. It’s just weird to know the truth. He never dreamed that monsters are real, and now, they are. It kind of scares him. If there are vampires and werewolves in the world, what else is there?

“What are we going to do about Mikey?” Gerard asks. Frank looks at him with surprise. 

“Wait. So, you’re okay with this?” Frank asks slowly, while looking between Ryan and Gerard. Ryan and Gerard Borge nod their heads. 

“I mean, it’s definitely not what we expected, but what can we do except for be okay with it?” Ryan answers, while looking to Gerard for reassurance. 

“Yeah. Honestly, I think it’s pretty cool that you’re vampires,” Gerard admits with a smile.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Dallon admits. 

“Neither was I,” Frank says. Beside him, Brendon suddenly freezes. 

“Brendon?” Dallon asks, suddenly worried. Gerard looks at Ryan. They’re both confused with what’s going on. Brendon slowly faces his brothers. He then looks directly at Dallon. 

“Spencer and Ray are coming,” Brendon says in a weak voice. Something seems odd with him. Usually he’s always haply, but now he seems scared. 

“Why would they come here?” Ryan asks.

“Because you two are here. They don’t want anymore vampires in the city,” Dallon explains as he walks to one of the windows.

“It kind of makes sense why they wouldn’t want anymore vampires, but why does it matter that we’re here?” Gerard asks. Frank walks up to Gerard. His face is serious. It makes Gerard a little uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to know the truth, there’s a small part of him that wishes he could back out. His brothers friends are coming after him because of who his friends are.

“The wolves need more people to join their pack. They want you two,” Frank explains.

“They want us?” Ryan ask. Frank nods.

“Yes, and I think that they’re willing to do anything to get you two to join.”


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are we going to do? we have a pact with them," Brendon asks. His face seems to turn a shade paler. Fallon turns away from the window so he can look at his brother. Gerard sneaks a look at Ryan. He doesn't seem worried, which makes Gerard feel better. He's not worried about Ray or Spencer coming-well, he is, but he's more worried about how he's going to tell his parents about this. He's not even sure if he should tell them.

"We agoing to aren't going to abandon Ryan and Gerard. We're going to protect them," Dallon states. Frank and Brendon both nod their heads. 

"What if you turned us?" Ryan asks hesitantly. 

"Absolutely not!" Brendon replies sharply. He frowns a Ryan, then at Gerard.

"Why not? Right now, we're just doing nothing. We're basically useless," Gerard replies almost angerly. For him, it's not uncommon to feel like this. 

"You are doing nothing, and that's a good thing," Frank says back. He's not angry, but he uses a stern voice. 

"Why is that a good thing?" Gerard asks, his voice full of sadness. 

"Yout could get hurt," Frank answers.

"Frank and Brendon are right. You're safer if you stay human. The wolves are looking for any reason to start a fight," Dallon explains. He looks out the window again.

"So, is there anyone else in their pack?" Ryan asks. 

"Yes, but they're up in Alaska, I think. They'll probably be back in a couple weeks," Dallon answers as he turns away from the window. Ryano nods in understanding.

"So," Ryan changes the subject. "Like Brendon asked earlier, what are we going to do?" Ryan asks. Gerard watches as Brendon gives him a small smile.

"I don't know," Dallon admits. He rubs his face like he's trying to clear his head from unwanted thoughts.

"What if we called Pete and Andy?" Frank suggests. He shoves his hands into his jeans pockets and looks at the ground. Brendon raises his eyebrows at him. Frank is acting like he's guilty. LIke he brought something up he shouldn't have. Gerard watches Dallon frown at his brother.

"Frank..." Dallon warns. Frank slowly lifts his head to argue back.

"I think Frank is right. Pete and Andy did tell us to-"

"I know what they told us, God damnit!" Dallon snaps. His tone of voice makes Gerard jump. Gerard, as if it were a reflex, grabs Ryan's hand. 

"Chill out!" Brendon snaps back. He glares at Dallon. "We need help if the wolves really do want Gerard and Ryan. Pete and Andy are the only people who can help us," Brendon says, less angry this time. He glances at Ryan and frowns slightly when he sees their connected hands.

"Why don't you like Andy and Pete?" Ryan asks Dallon. He drops Gerard's hand. Gerard is disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Dallon?" Frank prompts. 

"Andy and Pete took me in when I was younger. I got tired of following them around, so I left. Andy ended up coming with me, and we fell in love. Then one day Andy was gone. After I turned Frank and Brendon, Andy came to see me. He told me how Pete made him leave. He told me that they were going to Canada, and he gave me a number," Dallon explains. He fidgets with his fingers before adding, "I don't even know if the number will work."

"I think you shoud try it," Gerard says with determination. He doesnt wan his frends to get hurt, and if this is the way to keep them safe, it should be done.

"We need to do this," Frank agrees.

"Whered's your phone, Dallon?" Brendon asks. He takes a step towards his brother, but freezes. "Shit," he mumbled before he sprints out the back door.

"Brendon? What the fuck?" Dallon shouts after him. His face becomes panicked. He sprints out the door. Frank shrugs, and walks out the door, with Gerard and Ryan following behind him. As they step out the door, i'ts like he's in a different place. Their backyard is amazing. It's surrounded by trees with a giant pool in the center. 

"Gerard, look," Ryan whispers. He points at three figures in the trees. They slowly walk towards the deck. As they get closer, Gerard spots Mikey. He wants to cry when he sees him. He looks so different, yet the same. His too-small t-shirt hugs his chest and biceps. He looks older...more mature.

"Ray, why are you here?" Dallon shouts to the wolves. Spencer walks out of the trees with someone by his side. Gerard looks back at his brother and feels sick. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. Mikey wasn't supposed to become a werewolf. He was supposed to stay Gerard's brother. But that's impossible now. He turns towards Spencer and the man next to him. He sees Spencer smirk.

"You really don't know, do you?" Spencer laughs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dallon asks. Mikey walks up the stairs of the deck so he is face to face with Dallon. 

"My bother doesn't belong to you," Mikey growls in his face. Gerard watches in horror as Mikey draws his arm back and punches Dallon. He stumbles backwards. Frank and Brendon immediately push Mikey away. Gerard, however, rushes to Dallon. 

"Are you okay?" Gerard asks worriedly. He's scared that his jaw could be broken, but it looks fine. It doesn't quite make sense. Dallon doesn't look like he just got punched in the facHe isn't bleeding, and his skin isn't red. 

"Yeah. I forgot how hard werewolves can punch," Dallon tries to joke, but Gerard knows he's being serious. Gerard expects him to walk back to his brothers, but he motions over r Ryan to come instead. Once Ryan is by his side, he tells them quietly, "You two need to stay back here with me."

"Well he sure as hell doesn't belong with you," he hears Frank growl back. He glares at the wolves.

"Then we get him," Mikey says as he points at Ryan. Gerard it's his hand on Ryan's waist, and the boy leans into the touch.

"No you don't, so back off. Neither of them are going wth you," Brendon replies in an oddly calm voice. The wolf next to Spencer walks to Mikey so he can pull him away from the vampires. 

"You shouldn't do this," the man says threateningly. Gerard feels his heart pounding in his chest. He feels like he caused his friends this unsettlement with the wolves.

"Josh, you're making a big mistake," Brendon says.

"We'll see about that," Josh growls before he turns on his heel and jumps forward. At first Gerard thinks he's just weird, but then, in the air, he morphs into a wolf. The wolf is absolutely terrifying. It's got to be at least five feet tall, with a greyish-white fur. Mikey, Ray, Spencer, and the man, who Gerard doesn't know; they all morph into wolves and run into the woods. Gerard doesn't know how to feel. There's too much to process, but one thing pushes its way through. Betrayal. Mikey betrayed him. For such a long time Mikey promised to always look after his older brother. Now, Mikey is threatening him. Frank runs over to Gerard and puts his hands on his shoulders, forcing Gerard to look at him. But it also forces Gerard to let go of Ryan's waist.

"Are you okay?" Frank asks earnestly. Gerard nods his head, but looks away from Frank's face. He feels Frank let go his shoulders, and step away from him. Brendon's feet appear in front of him. He slowly lifts his head, expecting that Brendon will be in front of him, but he's not. He's in front of Ryan. Gerard looks at Frank, hoping that he's looking at him, but he's not. He's watching Brendon and Ryan. So, Gerard tentatively reaches out to touch Frank's hand. He doesn't grab it because that would be awfuly weird. He ony wants to get Frank's attention. Frank's turns to look at him with curious eyes.

"Can we go inside?" Gerard asks quietly. He glances at Ryan to make sure that he didn't hear. It looks like he didn't, and that makes Gerard feel better. Frank nods his head, and lightly grabs Gerard's wrist so he can pull him inside. He expects him to stop in the living room, it he doesn't. Frank continues to pull him down a hallway, and up a flight of stairs. Gerard is once again surprised at how big their house is. It looks huge from the outside, but once inside he notices how tall the ceilings are. It opens up the house...makes the house feel even bigger. Frank continues to pull him until they're in his room with the door shut.

"Mikey has to be stopped," Gerard says as he looks around the room. It's fairly small, especialy considering the size of the rest of the house.

"I know, but you do realize that-"

"That he might have to die? I know, and I'm okay with that," Gerard interrupts. He feels a pang of guilt that he's okay with his brother dying, but he doesn't care.

"I don't understand you, Gerard," Frank admits.

"What do you mean?"

"You're shy, and have awful anxiety, but yet you're willing to hang out with vampires that are wanted dead by a pack of werewolves that your brother joined, and you're willing to let him die," Frank states, and Gerard sees his point. He does have really bad anxiety, but yet he's putting himself in danger-and for what? He can't save his brother, and Ryan...he doesn't even fucking know what's going on between them. So, why is he so willing to put himself in danger?

"Oh," is all Gerard says.

"I don't get it. Why are you so okay with putting yourself at risk? Is it because of Mikey?"

"Hell no. Mikey-he used to be my bestfriend, but now I don't even know who he is."

"Then why put yourself at risk?" Frank asks again.

"Because it doesn't matter if something happens to me," Gerard says noncholantly. He looks at Frank, and is surprised to see that Frank is upset. His eyes hold a certain sadness that makes Gerard uncomfortable. Like he isn't supposed to feel this way. Frank's bottom lip trembles.

"But it does matter. You matter," Frank says. His voice cracks at the end. Gerard surges forward to hug him. His arms wrapped around the smaller man. Through Frank's shirt, he feels how cold Frank is. It's not the kind of cold you feel when it's cold outside. This is the type of cold that you could freeze something with. 

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispers. Frank gently pushes him away. His lips are turned down slightly, and Gerard knows he's said something wrong. 

"I know you are. Let me tell you something. Before I was turned, I really didn't matter. I was stuck working in a factory. Numerous times I almost died, and the only people who came to help me were the kids who weren't afraid of getting beat. Don't say stuff like that again," Frank explains. Gerard watches as a year falls down his cheek. He wants to reach out to Frank to comfort him, but why would Frank want to be comforted by the person who made him upset?

"I didn't know," Gerard whispers.

"I know you didn't. I also know that it's not easy to feel better about yourself. But it is possible."

"I'm trying. It's just really hard sometimes," Gerard whispers sadly. 

"As long as you're trying, I'm here to help you."

"Thankle you, Frank."

"You're welcome. Was there another reason you wanted to come inside?" Frank asks curiously.

"Ryan."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing bad happened. He-well he kissed me earlier,” Gerard mumbles. 

“He kissed you? Wow...okay. So were you okay with that?” Frank asks in somewhat disbelief. 

“Yes. I was more than okay with it. I just-I don’t think Ryan actually has feelings for me.”

“What do mean?

“I think he likes Brendon. Maybe I’m wrong, though. He could like me. What if he does? Like me, I mean.”

“Well do you like him?”

“I think so. What do I do, Frank?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t think I can help you,” Frank admits. 

“What? Why?”

“I’m not good with relationships.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there,” Gerard challenges. Frank was just helping him...what changed?

“There is.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“No-I mean-“ he sighs deeply. “I guess I could. I like you Gerard.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve updated this. So sorry for the wait

“What?” Gerard asks in shock. Frank-this super amazing, handsome man with tattoo sleeves and piercings-likes Gerard. It’s almost as weird as him being a vampire.

“You heard me, Gerard,” Frank replies. He sounds stressed, and defeated. 

“I did. Its just, not many people have liked me before.”

“Then they’re blind. Fuck-look. I get if you don’t like me. It’s fine. But I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Yeah. Umm, okay. Should we go back downstairs?” Gerard suggests. Frank nods his head, and walks out of the room with Gerard following close behind him. He can’t believe Frank likes him. Gerard is just this scrawny kid who has anxiety and depression. Why would anyone truly like that? No one likes anxiety and depression. When they get back downstairs, Gerard immediately finds Ryan. He’s sitting on the couch with a forlorn look on his face. He sits next to him.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asks quietly. Ryan looks at him.

“Yeah. Just shaken up by what just happened,” Ryan admits. 

“I feel that. I still can’t believe that Mikey is one of them.”

“It is weird. So, what did you and Frank talk about up there?” Ryan asks curiously. 

“Mikey. I needed to tell him that I’m fine with Mikey, you know...dying,” Gerard admits. Ryan’s eyes widen. 

“You’d be okay with that? He’s your brother.”

Gerard shrugs. At this point, he doesn’t care what happens to his brother. He’s been a bitch to him, so why should he be any different?

“I don’t want him dying as the only option. But if it did happen, I’d probably be indifferent,” Gerard explains. Ryan only shakes his head. Brendon then walks into the room with a phone in his hand and Dallon following behind him.

“Dallon’s going to call Andy,” Brendon announces while he hands Dallon the phone. Dallon sighs, but takes the phone.

“Asshole,” Dallon mutters. 

“Shut up. You need too,” Brendon snaps. 

“I know! It’s just...I haven’t talked to him in years.”

“Just do it. We need their help,” Brendon answers. Dallon sighs again, but punches in some numbers on the phone and lets it ring. It rings three times before Dallon puts it on speaker so everyone can hear. On the fourth ring someone picks up.

“Hello?” A male voice asks through the phone. Dallon stares in shock at the phone.

“Is this Andy?” Dallon asks in disbelief.

“Yeah. Who’s this?”

“Dallon.”

“Dallon! Oh my god! I can’t believe it! How are you?”

“I’m fine. Um, I-we need your help.”

“With what?”

Dallon sighs deeply. “Is Pete there? He should umm, hear this too.”

“He’s in the other room. Pete! Get your ass in here!” Andy shouts. They hear shuffling and and a groan.

“What?” Pete snaps.

“Dallon’s on the phone. He says he needs to tell us something,” Andy answers calmly. 

“Why the fuck does he need our help?”

“Shut the fuck up, Pete. This is important. The wolves are threatening us,” Dallon snaps. 

“Boo hoo. Figure it out, Dallon. You’re a big boy.”

“Shut up, asshole!” Andy says. “Dallon, I appreciate the call, but we don’t deal with the wolves anymore.”

“I know that. I wouldn’t be calling if this wasn’t an issue. It’s bad, Andy,” Dallon stresses.

“How bad?” Andy asks.

“Brendon, Frank, and I are protecting two humans. Ryan and Gerard. Gerard’s brother found Ray and his pack. His brother dragged the pack to our house to tell us to let them join, or they’d make them join. Andy, I think they’re willing to go against the pact,” Dallon explains. 

“Why would-“ Pete starts, but Andy cuts him off.

“Are the humans-Gerard and Ryan-are they safe?” Andy asks.

“For now, yes. We aren’t sure how much longer we can protect them from the entire pack.”

“Okay. You’re right. This is bad. Pete, I need you to pull your head out of your ass for a second. What are we going to do?” Andy tells him. Pete sighs very loudly.

“Fine. Do you remember the house in Boston?” Pete asks. He doesn’t sound as annoyed as he did.

“I do.”

“Okay, good. Meet us there as soon as you can. How soon can you be there?”

“About a day.”

“We’ll meet you there,” Pete says. 

“Sounds good.”

“Dallon-before you hang up-I’m sorry for leaving you. I didn’t want too, but-,” Andy says. Dallon’s eyes look sad. 

“Can we talk about this later?” Dallon asks, cutting him off. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. See you soon, Dallon,” Andy says, then hangs up. Dallon hands Brendon his phone. 

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Get all of your shit together and meet me in the Suburban,” Dallon says as he walks towards his room. 

“We’re leaving now?” Frank calls after his brother. Dallon turns around with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, Frank. Is there an issue with that?”

“No. Just, what about their parents? We can’t just take them, and not say anything. This isn’t something we just do,” Frank says. He’s got a point, Gerard realises. 

“Fuck,” Dallon whispers. 

“What if we didn’t tell them anything?” RYan suggests. 

“That’s a great idea, Ryan. What would you do if your dad or someone failed to come home?” Frank snaps. 

“I’d be really fucking happy, Frank. I might even throw a party,” Ryan snaps back. Frank looks shocked.

“Fine. Gerard?”

“They’d kill me. But they also haven’t been home since school started,” Gerard answers. He knows that Frank is still right. What would his parents say? But right now it doesn’t matter. His life is in danger, so he’s doing the thing that’s going to protect him. 

“If they say it’s okay, then that’s what we’re going to have to go with. Their safety is more important than anything right now,” Dallon answers. He turns and walks into his room, and shuts the door. 

“Okay. So, you guys will need some clothes, which we’ll buy in Boston. Until then, you can use some of our stuff,” Brendon says. 

“Okay. I think we might just need an extra pair of clothes,” Ryan answers.

“I’ll grab you guys something,” Brendon says. But as he starts down the hallway, Dallon comes out of his room, and stops him. 

“No. We can’t waste time looking for things that may or may not fit,” Dallon says. “Wait by the door, and I’ll pull the car around.”

He walks out the front door. Slowly, they all walk to the front door.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you two,” Frank apologises. 

“It’s okay. You care, and that’s really cool. But my parents don’t give a rats ass about me,” Ryan replies. 

“I mean, my family left me and my brother here alone. I don’t know when they’ll be back,” Gerard chimes in.

“Yeah, that’s what you said earlier. I wasn’t thinking quite right earlier,” Frank admits. Brendon puts a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

“So far, I feel like we’ve only said sorry. I don’t like that,” Brendon tells them as the car honks from outside. “Let’s stop giving each other reasons to be sorry,” he continues. Gerard smiles. 

“Deal. Now let’s go Boston,” Gerard says. He glances at Frank, who is smiling at him. 

“Let’s go to Boston,” Frank agrees. Together they walk outside and climb in Dallon’s car. They’re off to Boston to meet Andy and Pete, who hopefully can help save them.


End file.
